


Amazing Grace

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Murder, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: “Bless me father for I have sinned. It has been seven days since my last confession.”





	Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Contains references to religion (particularly Catholicism), if that offends you, don't read it.

“Bless me father for I have sinned. It has been seven days since my last confession.”

Jason sits in the confessional and listens intently as one of Gotham’s biggest mob bosses confesses all his sins. They run from taking the Lord’s name in vain to murder. Jason ignores the lesser sins and counts the major ones instead as he clenches the gun in his lap. When the mob boss finally finishes, Jason disguises his voice to give him his penance.

“Ten Our Fathers and three Hail Marys.” 

“Thank you, Father.”

“You’re welcome, my Son.”

Quickly, before the boss can leave the confessional, Jason opens the window between the booths, lifts his gun and fires. The first bullet hits the boss in the throat and he stumbles back against the booth. He’ll be dead soon enough, but that doesn’t stop Jason. He keeps firing, once for each of the major sins. Jason doesn’t believe in God, the Church, heaven or hell, but that doesn’t stop him looking up toward the crucifix as he exits the confessional and making the sign of the cross with his gun.


End file.
